


Nightmares

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Both Lucifer and Chloe have been through a lot, but nothing seems as bad while they have each other.





	Nightmares

Both Lucifer and Chloe have been through a lot, and even long after the events Chloe still sometimes dreams of when she was shot; or the first time he died for her, bleeding out on the cold concrete floor of the aircraft hanger; or when she was poisoned and she saw the fear and desperation in the eyes of the men she loved as they promised to try and find the antidote.

He sometimes dreams of falling, his own Fall from Heaven or desperately trying to catch her as she falls just a fraction faster, her hand just out of reach; sometimes of Uriel or the cell he knows now exists in Hell for him; and sometimes about the times he feared he might lose her, when she was shot, or poisoned.

When Chloe has had a nightmare, she wakes up to find his arms around her and one of his wings draped over her like a blanket, glowing softly and filling her with such a feeling of warmth and safety and **_love_** that she almost forgets why she was ever afraid. Sometimes the nightmares pull her from sleep before he can do anything, and then he hugs her and hums nonsense tunes and snatches of songs until the rumbling of his voice in his chest and the warmth of the embrace lets her fall back to sleep.

When Lucifer has a nightmare, he wakes up with her arms around him and her head on his shoulder, and that simple gesture makes his heart ache knowing that such a wonderful and pure soul chose him, even though she knows about every part of him, and, despite his vulnerability, feeling safer with her so close. When the nightmares wake him, she cards her fingers through his soft, product-free curls as he holds her close, and hums bits of the songs she used to sing to Trixie until all the tension melts away and he sleeps again.

 

And slowly, oh so slowly, the nightmares begin to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader Hannah for making sure my early morning drabble made sense!


End file.
